


Always The Last Place You Look

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [20]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is looking for his charger cable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Last Place You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night. Prompt: charger cable.  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore.

"Arthur, what on earth are you doing?" Martin turned around at the sound of someone rummaging behind them.

"I'm looking for my charger cable." Arthur replied.

"And you think that you might have left it in the flight deck locker? A place where you're not allowed to put things after the incident with the exploding puddings?" Douglas asked.

"I know, but when I'm missing things they're always in the last place I think to look, so I thought I would start with that so I'll save some time."

"Arthur, I don't think that will actually save you time." Martin said. "And do you even think it's on board the plane? You can't use your phone up here anyway. How about retracing your steps. Where did you last see it?"

Arthur stopped emptying the contents of the locker to the flight deck floor and started thinking. "Hmmm, I used it yesterday when my battery died while playing Candy Crush in the portacabin. I got it out of my bag. Oh, maybe it's in my bag?"

Arthur ran out of the flight deck to look for it. He returned seconds later. "No, it wasn't there."

"Not surprisingly since you just told us you took it _out_ of your bag." Douglas said. "Arthur, what did you do after you had taken it out of your bag?"

"I plugged it into the wall and played more Candy Crush."

"And then?"

"And then Mum told me to put my phone down and make her some coffee."

"And then?" Douglas 

"And then I had to hoover the floor because I dropped the box of coffee."

"He means what did you do with your _phone and charger_ , Arthur." Martin added.

"Oh that? Hmmm, let me see. When I had finished hoovering and made the coffee, and put Mum's papers in the filing cabinet and …"

"We don't need all the details, Arthur." Douglas interrupted.

"Oh, right. Well, I got Mum's coat and my jacket and then we went home."

"Without your phone?"

"Ah, yes."

"So your phone is still connected to the charger and still in the portacabin." Martin said.

"Wow, Skip. I think you're right. See, I knew it was clever to come in here to look for it."

"Arthur, why do you need your charger cable if your phone is still on the ground?"

"I don't. I just suddenly remember that I didn't know where it was, so I decided to go and look for it."

"You remembered you couldn't find your charger, but you didn't notice your phone was missing?" Martin sighed. 

"Of course he did," Douglas sighed. "Now go and look for something useful, like coffee."

"But I already know where the coffee is, so I don't have to look for it."

"Well, one can never be a hundred percent certain that it hasn't moved because of turbulence. You better go and make sure. And make me a cup while you're at it."

"Righto, Douglas."


End file.
